


Evil Spirit in a House.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Paranormal Activity (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: A Family Is About to be Terrorized By an Evil Spirit Living in their own home.
Relationships: Husband - Relationship, Wife - Relationship, baby - Relationship





	Evil Spirit in a House.

It was around midnight in a town called Bakersfield Falls, on that night at a house in a shaded, gated tree line neighborhood, a 5'7', shoulder length long brunette hair, hazel eyes, wearing underwear, and pajamas, 40-year-old woman named Lois Denise Swanson was sleeping in the master bed in the master bedroom of the house, her 5'10', short brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing under-wear, sleeping pants and shirt, 39-year-old husband named Daniel Ernest Swanson, was sleeping beside her, in the nursery their 4'5', short light brown hair, light brown eyes, wearing a paw patrol diaper, a sleeper that had little firetrucks on it, 1-month-old infant baby boy named George Blake Swanson was sleeping in his crib that had a baby mobile that had firetrucks on it, his nursery was a firetruck themed nursery, it had a fire station on the nursery wall, a firetruck, a happy dalmatian dog, a dresser-drawer, a firetruck lamp, a rocking chair.

Until all of a Sudden there was a loud Bang outside of the house, and it woke both Lois and Daniel up, they both sat up in bed.

"What was that?", Lois asked as Daniel got up out of his side of the bed. 

"I don't know, but i'm going to find out", Daniel answered as he put on his shoes. 

"Oh Good, I'm going to check on George", Lois said.

"All Right", Daniel replied as he walked out of the master bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, through the foyer and out the front door of the house.

While Lois went to the nursery and saw their 1-month-old Infant Son George sitting up in his crib, She walked over to him. 

"Hi Honey, did that loud noise woke you up too?", Lois asked as Baby George was reaching his little hands to her. 

"ma, ma, mama, mama, mama", Baby George answered.

Lois picked Baby George up and held him in her loving arms, Baby George was looking up at her and started cooing at her, Lois walked over to the Diaper Changing Table, She laid him down on the table, changed his Dirty Paw Patrol Diaper, put a Clean one on, she picked him up again, walked over to the rocking chair, and started rocking him to sleep, Until Baby George fell back to sleep, Lois gently got up from the rocking chair, not knowing that something or someone was watching her, She walked back to the crib, she gently laid Baby George down in his crib, she covered him up with his baby blanket that had little firetrucks and Dalmatian dogs on it, until something or someone sneaked up behind Lois, and was stroking the back of her shoulder length long brunette hair, Until Lois gasped lightly and turned around, there was no-one in the Nursery, She thought it might've been the wind, but the Nursery window was closed, She walked out of the Nursery, She saw her husband Daniel coming up the hallway. 

"Did you find anything outside?", Lois asked as she and Daniel was walking back to the master bedroom. 

"No, i couldn't find nothing, It must've been a tree branch or something", Daniel answered as they went into the master bedroom.

"Well, whatever it is, It's gone now", Lois said. 

"I hope so", Daniel replied as they went back to bed. 

The Next Morning Lois Was Cooking Breakfast, While Baby George was in His Baby Swing, Daniel was up-stairs getting ready to go to work, not knowing that the something or someone was still in the house, and was watching Lois, watching her every move, watching the way her body moved and curved, the something or someone sneaked up behind Lois and started whispering in her ear.

"Lois", The mysterious voice whispered into Lois's ear. 

Until Lois gasped and looked around, didn't see no-one there, she continued cooking breakfast, another hour later Daniel came down the stairs and into the kitchen, they started having breakfast, another hour later Daniel went off to work, leaving Lois and Baby George alone in the house, Lois continued doing her household chores, she and Baby George got into a 4-door dark blue Toyota car and drove off to run some errands, First they went to the post office to mail some letters, then to the bank to deposit some money, then to the grocery store and bought some groceries, they went back home, Baby George was taking his nap, Lois was busy putting the Groceries Away, not knowing that a picture that was hanging on the wall, was broke, It was Lois and Daniel's wedding picture, the glass on Daniel's side was broke, except for Lois's side, another hour later Daniel Returned home, they ate dinner and went to bed. 

That Night while Lois and Daniel was sleeping in their bed, something or someone was in the master bedroom with them, and was standing at Lois's side of the bed, and was watching Lois sleeping, the bed sheet started slowly opened, a hand was underneath the bed sheet and started moving it on Lois's leg, Until Lois woke up and looked up, didn't see no-one there, She laid back down and went back to sleep.

The Next Night, Daniel went to the Local Bowling Ally with a Couple of His Friends, they were a part of a Bowling League, there was a Bowling Tournament, they were entering in it, Leaving Lois and Baby George Alone in the house, Lois had just got done washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, drying them, and putting them away, she walked out of the kitchen, turned off the kitchen light, walked up the stairs, down the hallway, into baby George's Nursery, she walked over to his crib, and saw him still sleeping, She smiled at him, Just when she was about to turn on his Firetruck Nightlight,

an unknown force grabs her as she fell down on the nursery floor, it started dragging her out of the nursery, down the hallway, down the stairs, Lois started screaming and struggling. 

"Aaghh, Aaghh, Let Go Of Me", Lois said as she grabbed a staircase pole and got back up. 

She Quickly started running up the stairs, and was running down the hallway, she was panting and sobbing, She was heading toward the master bedroom, when suddenly the Unknown Force grabbed her again and started pulling her down the stairs, Lois continued screaming and struggling. 

"Oh God!!!, Help Me, Please, God!!, Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Lois screamed as she was being pulled through the kitchen and into the basement. 

The Basement Door slammed shut behind her, as a scared Lois was being pulled down the Basement Stairs, and placed on a Matteress, Her Wrists and Ankles were tied on the front and end of it,

Suddenly Lois's shirt was pulled back, she could feel something or someone touching her stomach, she started screaming, struggling, and sobbing, but the something or someone still continued it's assault on her, until it stopped, Lois untied herself, got up from the Matteress and made a run up the stairs, she opened the basement door, closed it behind her, she rushed through the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hallway, she went into the Nursery, quickly picked up Baby George, covered him up with his firetruck and Dalmatian Dog Baby Blanket, she rushed out of the nursery, down the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room, past the recliner, end table, couch, Entertainment Center that had a Flat Screen TV, a DVD Player, another End Table, Opened the front door, turned on the front porch light, went out the front door, across the front porch down the front porch steps, across the sidewalk, she ran to a neighbor's house and Knocked on the front door, until a neighbor answered the door, Lois started telling the neighbor to call the police.

About an hour later Daniel was driving the Family Mini-Van down the street, when he saw Police Cars everywhere, He started wondering what was wrong,


End file.
